Corey and Soren's Other Epic Supernoobs Arc
This is yet another arc by Sylvia and Soren for that one show! Plot After being manipulated into thinking the Noobs dislike her, Soren turns to the dark side. Script Part One (The episode starts the same way the last arc started; the Noobs sans Soren in the cafeteria.) Ae-ri: And then, just when I thought my dream couldn't get any weirder... I found JENNIFER (points to Shope), in the MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, dressed like SANS UNDERTALE. (Soren enters with a sad look on her face and sit on the other side of the table.) Ae-ri: Oh hey, Soren! ...Wait, what's wrong? Soren: (Solemnly) Nothing. Ae-ri: Hm... Maybe you're just moody right now and you don't want to tell me. ANYWAY! THEN, I saw a strange light in the center, and I was sucked into a UFO, and sicko mode began blaring in the background, and you know what else I saw? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I SA- Shope: Ae-ri... inside voice. (Soren sighs) Soren: (Thinking) Why am I like this right now? What is making me act like this? (Ae-ri is looking at Soren.) (Soren covers her face with her lunchbox) Ae-ri: Anyway! I also saw Venamus piloting the UFO. He said he was going to take me to the local McFastFood, but I was a little skeptical. Shope: Why though? (Ae-ri shrugs) (The bell rings, and Soren immediately leaves and runs out of the school. Ae-ri notices Soren leave.) Ae-ri (like the Why Are You Running Guy from that one Vine): Why are you leaving?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! Soren: I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (Soren cries as she runs away.) Ae-ri: Can't take what anymore? I wonder... (Cuts to Soren crying in her bedroom.) Soren: I feel so awful... d-do they like me anymore? I am so sure they hate me now...... (Cut to the Noobs in class. Ae-ri is discussing a play idea.) Ae-ri: I just got a crazy idea for a play. A musical if you will. I call it - THE EPIC SQUAD OF SEVENTH GRADERS WHO LISTEN TO THEIR FRIEND RAMBLE ABOUT RANDOM THINGS - THE MUSICAL! Kevin: Isn't that what you're doing right now? (Ae-ri looks at Kevin like they would on Gaithers Pond) Ae-ri: Shut. Aaaanyway, it will have ACTION, COMEDY, DRAMA, AND THE ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO OF THEM- Tyler: Romance? (Ae-ri smugly nods.) Ae-ri: Oh, yes. (It abruptly cuts back to Soren, who stuffs her face into her pillow.) (Soren angrily screams into her pillow.) (A faint outline is seen entering the room, and sits right next to Soren.) ???: They hate you, you know. Soren: W-what? Who said that? ???: Why, the voice in your head of course~ Soren: H-how do you know they hate me? Those guys are my friends! And friends never hate friends! ???: (snickers) I just know... Soren: L-look, just go away.... ???: You can't get rid of me that easily. Soren: Please. Just go away. I need some me time. ???: No. You do not need "you" time right now. What you need is to get back at your "friends". Soren: They are ''my friends! '???': Were you even listening to a word I said, young lady?! They are ''not your friends! They HATE you! Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:SuperNoobs